


Monster Outsider: Character Bios

by tetralise



Series: Monster Outsider [2]
Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetralise/pseuds/tetralise
Summary: Character profiles and pictures for theMonster Outsider: Exchange in Americastory.THIS MAY CONTAIN MINOR SPOILERS,though I'll try not to put too much story-related content for each character beyond their introduced chapter.(Last update: 2/25/20)
Series: Monster Outsider [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036062
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Monster Outsider: Character Bios

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are in order of appearance, with some exceptions (minor characters may appear where they become more relevant to the story)

### Leaf Miller

  
 _(Reference pic: Kaori Miyazono, 'Your Lie in April')_  
  
 **Legal Name:** Leaf Evelyn Miller  
 **Species:** Human  
 **Age:** 22  
 **Height:** 5’11” (180cm)  
 **Skin:** Pale Ivory  
 **Eyes:** Blue-Grey  
 **Hair:** Light Blonde  
 **Favorite Pokémon:** Chikorita  
 **About:** Leaf is kind and welcoming, though easily nervous. She knows what it's like to feel different, and so even when anxious or intimidated she does her best to stand up for others who may feel like outcasts. She applied to the Interspecies Exchange Program as a host after a year or so of living in the lakehouse by herself, and she's more than happy for the company. Leaf hasn't had much in the way of close family for the last several years, so welcoming liminals into her home feels natural for her.  
 **Trivia:**  
• Has a nephew but has only met him once, shortly after his birth.  
• Lied to Ms. Thomson in a panic within minutes of meeting her: in truth, Leaf had little to no practical knowledge of serpentines prior to Sierra’s arrival.  
• That said, she’s learned a lot and now researches each new homestay’s species as they arrive, to better accommodate them.  
• Has had at least two compromising dreams after the full moon incident...and one wasn’t what you’d think!  
 **Additional Notes:** It's mentioned in passing in chapter 16 that Leaf's job is coding, which she does at-home. This served as a way to have her around more often, but is also a bit of a throwaway gag: it's commonly joked in trans circles that virtually every trans girl seems to code or work in IT.

### Ms. Thomson

  
 _(Reference pic: Elena, 'Final Fantasy VII'. Admittedly I scoured the internet and couldn't find a source for this particular artwork, it's widely spread.)_  
  
 **Full Name:** Unknown _(mostly because nobody’s asked!)_  
 **Species:** Human  
 **Age:** 26  
 **Height:** 5’8” (173cm)  
 **Skin:** Warm Ivory  
 **Eyes:** Blue  
 **Hair:** Sandy Blonde  
 **Favorite Movie:** Clueless  
 **About:** Ms. Thomson is a former lawyer who now works as a coordinator for the Interspecies Exchange Program. She tends to take her job very seriously, but this is mostly because she is relatively new to the position. That said, due to her impressive track record and thorough understanding of liminal law, she is extremely confident in her work and finds it relatively easy to get what she needs from the higher-ups with little to no fuss.  
 **Trivia:**  
• The youngest of three, and the only girl. Her brothers aren’t _mean,_ per se, but she definitely became a lawyer to prove her worth.  
• The sunglasses she tends to wear on official business are prescription; she has relatively awful vision. But hey, she feels cool when she switches between them during conversation.  
• Because of her heavy focus on her job and prior career, she’s a relatively solitary person who doesn’t tend to talk about her personal or romantic life… if she even has one.  
• Has a bit of a Diet Coke addiction.

### Sierra

  
 _(Reference pic: Echidna subspecies, 'Monster Musume')_  
  
 **Species:** Echidna _(venomous cousin to lamias)_  
 **Age:** 27  
 **Length:** ~20 feet (6.1m)  
 **'Standing' Height:** ~6' (183cm)  
 **Skin:** Beige  
 **Scales:** Tawny  
 **Eyes:** Clay Red  
 **Hair:** Ash blonde  
 **Drink of Choice:** Whiskey, on the rocks  
 **About:** Tough, bold and sardonic, Sierra is Leaf's first homestay who quickly considers her new host a best friend. She has a soft spot for cute and feminine things, though she finds it extremely embarrassing to let others know this as she's afraid it would compromise her aggressive persona. Because of her cynical nature, she also finds it hard to let others know that she really cares about them, resorting instead to teasing or calling them informal nicknames.  
 **Trivia:**  
• She's watched _Whispered Words_ (the anime that Leaf introduced her to) three times through, and she cries every time. She would sooner die than admit this.  
• Venomous, like all echidnas; however, she has a good handle on the potency of her venom when she strikes, allowing her to control whether it's a mild irritant or more lethal.  
• Her forked tongue is extremely dexterous and is frequently used to 'taste' scents. Like most serpentines, this makes sex a far more intense experience than other species.  
• Once joked about having killed someone before; Leaf found it amusing at first but is now beginning to worry, as Sierra refuses to clarify if it really happened.  
 **Additional Notes:** Sierra's definitely the "[Ryoko](https://tenchi.fandom.com/wiki/Ryoko_Hakubi)" of _Monster Outsider,_ for obvious reasons: brash, bold and easily irritated, but with some vulnerability that she tends to hide away.

### Corin

  
 _(Corin's character art by[@namrii_](https://twitter.com/namrii_) on twitter)_  
  
 **Species:** Orchid Mantis  
 **Age:** 22  
 **Height:** 5'7" (172cm)  
 **Skin:** Porcelain  
 **Exoskeleton:** White/Pink  
 **Eyes:** Pink  
 **Hair:** Pink  
 **Favorite Flower:** Lilacs, ironically  
 **About:** Corin was raised to be kind, inquisitive and deferent; she holds others in high regard and tends to see the best in everyone. Her thirst for worldly experiences and meeting new people is what inspired her to join the exchange program, and although her appearance as an insectoid liminal may be unsettling to some, her bright coloration and charming personality make her a quick favorite to strangers.  
 **Trivia:**  
• Greatly admires everyone in the house, but cannot understand why someone would want to look up to her as she finds herself rather ordinary.  
• She doesn't have a particular mating season; as a result, her libido stays fairly consistent and she's unashamed by it. In fact, she finds it a wonderful and almost spiritual way to show affection and appreciation.  
• She was quick to drop formal titles when addressing Gio, upon his request; however, she's yet to do so for the others, likely because she views the harpy as a big brother more than a housemate.  
• Part of her love for dancing came from her well-traveled uncle who, when she was little, would teach her dances from various cultures he'd visited.  
 **Additional Notes:** Corin was originally gonna be way more timid and easily flustered by compliments— she ended up feeling more natural as the "proper girl with good etiquette", and the more timid, anxious character became Chelle.  
I also often worry in writing that Corin comes across as much younger than she is, actually. She's just a sweetheart.

### Gio

  
 _(Edited; original reference pic: Land Harpy subspecies, 'Monster Musume')_  
  
 **Species:** Land Harpy  
 **Age:** 25  
 **Height:** 7'5" (228cm)  
 **Skin:** Dark Caramel  
 **Feathers:** Tan  
 **Eyes:** Gold-brown  
 **Hair:** Black & Silver  
 **Favorite Human Food:** Spaghetti  
 **About:** Having spent a fair bit of time on his own after leaving his tribe, Gio figured the exchange program to be a good next step toward finding a place to call home. He's extremely relaxed, to the point where his personality tends to put others at ease fairly quickly, but he's also incredibly dedicated to maintaining his fitness.  
 **Trivia:**  
• Because hormone replacement is a human advancement, Gio's transition was limited to his presentation. His voice is a low alto, and he has incredibly soft facial features. He's fine with this, as there are no male harpies to compare himself to.  
• He has run into the cabin's glass door on at least two separate occasions; Leaf is afraid he'll break it soon.  
• Much like birds and babies, he is not to be trusted around small, shiny objects.  
• He's able to wear human clothes much more easily than other harpies, due to his vestigial wings being smaller and less cumbersome.  
 **Additional Notes:** It doesn't get shown off too often in his dialogue, but Gio is more or less a total himbo: super strong, pure of heart, dumb of ass. I love him a lot. His super friendly and affirming demeanor was inspired by MHA's [Mirio Togata](https://bokunoheroacademia.fandom.com/wiki/Mirio_Togata), a shining example of nontoxic masculinity.

### Chelle

  
 _(Chelle's character art by[@ink.bubbles](https://www.instagram.com/ink.bubbles/) on Instagram.)_  
  
 **Birth Name:** Chel’oideiamneh’qa  
 **Species:** Serket _(scorpion liminal)_  
 **Age:** 18  
 **Height:** 5'3" when “standing tall”; 4'0" when sitting/resting  
 **Skin:** Dark Olive  
 **Exoskeleton:** Dark Mahogany  
 **Eyes:** Light Red  
 **Hair:** Black  
 **Favorite Genre:** Romance  
 **About:** Slow to trust but well-intentioned, Chelle is a kind-hearted girl who struggles with the fact that her body may be seen as scary or displeasing to others in a human society. Her past has made it difficult for her to get close to others, but she seems to have finally found a place where she can feel welcome. She's quick to cry, whether out of anxiety or just being overwhelmed by others being nice to her.  
 **Trivia:**  
• Much like Sierra, Chelle is venomous, though she's not particularly good with aiming her stinger as she's rarely had to.  
• Serkets share the same instinctual fear of their predators that scorpions do, in particular birds, snakes and mammals... which explains half of why she was so scared when she met the others!  
• The precise reason why serkets can't process alcohol, much like their arachne cousins, is that it will induce seizures. Something with moderate caffeine for her is like a beer, whereas an energy drink would be equivalent to hard liquor.  
• Chelle's exoskeleton, like other scorpions, glows a bright teal when exposed to UV light.  
 **Author Note:** When the group first meets Chelle, they're terrified as she looks similar to Samara from _The Ring._ The similarity isn't entirely an accident: her looks were inspired by the titular femme fatale from Junji Ito's horror manga [_Tomie._](https://junjiitomanga.fandom.com/wiki/Tomie_Kawakami)

### Volva

  
 _(Reference pic: Mashu, Monster Musume Online)_  
  
 **Species:** Matango _(mushroom liminal)_  
 **Age:** 28  
 **Height:** 5’8” (173cm)  
 **Skin:** Fair  
 **Eyes:** Honey  
 **Hair:** Copper Red  
 **Favorite Music Genre:** EDM  
 **About:** Volva, an exchange program graduate and favorite bartender at the Talon nightclub, is the kind of girl who sees what she wants and goes for it, no matter the odds. She takes everything day-by-day and prefers to live in the moment, considering herself a thrill seeker (which ends up including the "thrill of the chase" in romance and sex as well).  
 **Trivia:**  
• During her stay in the program she worked as a waitress, which is where she met her current roommate, a human man.  
• It's assumed that her spores have no hallucinogenic effects, since she works in an enclosed space with lots of people and drinks. This is untrue; like Sierra and her venom, Volva is adept at minimizing the effects of her spores.  
• Has totally made out with at least one other bartender before while closing up at the end of the night.  
 **Author Note:** Volva was 100% inspired by one of my favorite bartenders where I live (the way she greets Sierra at the beginning is how the girl would frequently greet me IRL). Just such a specific mix of bubbly and chill-as-fuck, my favorite kind of people.

### Jessie

  
 _(Reference pic: unknown; literally could not find an origin for this online tbh, it's everywhere.)_  
  
 **Species:** Human  
 **Age:** 17  
 **Height:** 5’5” (165cm)  
 **Skin:** Golden Peach  
 **Eyes:** Brown  
 **Hair:** Medium Chestnut Brown  
 **About:** Jessie is a senior in high school who works at the Food Eagle, a grocery store in the rural area of Lake Callery. Because liminals are a rare sight in her and Leaf's small, quiet town, she finds herself enamored with any that she happens to meet in person. Although the first of Leaf's homestays that she met were Corin and Sierra, she finds herself very fond of Chelle in their initial meeting, complimenting the girl and encouraging her to come out and have fun with her in the lake.  
 **Trivia:**  
• Her parents can be a bit conservative when it comes to liminals; as a result, she keeps her fascination to herself when at home.  
• Dated one boy during her sophomore year, but otherwise no romantic history.  
• If she gets upset or overly excited, a slight southern drawl slips out into her speech.

### Desdemona ('Dessa')

  
 _(Dessa's character art by[@englepsi](https://twitter.com/Englepsi) on twitter)_  
  
 **Species:** Vampire Bat  
 **Age:** 20  
 **Height:** 5’00” (153cm)  
 **Skin:** Pale Porcelain (face/torso), Red Velvet (wings/thighs)  
 **Eyes:** Blood Red  
 **Hair/Fur:** White-Grey  
 **About:** Often mistaken as younger due to her small size and carefree nature, Dessa comes from a communal society that is very open with each other. That said, she hates being underestimated due to her appearance— she’s perceptive, dedicated, and persistent, even if a bit flighty and short of attention.  
 **Trivia:**  
• Like her animal counterpart, Dessa can sense heat with her nose and lips— which makes it easy enough for her to ‘see’ the warm-blooded individuals around her even if her hair often covers her eyes. It also helps her find the perfect place to bite.  
• Back home, everyone has a similarly petite body frame to assist in flight— unlike harpies, where this is also the case, there are also a small number of males in her society.  
• Tends to sleep upside-down, though this isn’t necessary— if she’s tired enough, she’ll curl up and sleep wherever.  
• While she’s lousy at tracking down cold-blooded liminals, she’ll still drink from them if given the opportunity. Her favorite source of warm blood is that of avian species.  
 **Additional Notes:** Dessa was the first homestay addition that I didn’t have in mind from Chapter 1. I have a huge love for _Monmusu_ 's Papi the harpy, and the farther I got into the story the more I realized that I wanted someone with her youthful exuberance around. Just… such a delight.

### Eilidh

  
 _(Reference pic: Unyi, Monster Musume Online)_  
  
 **Species:** Brùnaidh _(also written as ‘broonie’, AKA ‘brownie’)_  
 **Age:**??  
 **Height:** 3.7” (9.4cm)  
 **Skin:** Rose Beige  
 **Eyes:** Burnt Orange  
 **Hair:** Light Burgundy  
 **Fears:** Housecats, birds  
 **About:** Eilidh _(pronounced “ ‘ey-lee”)_ has a voice, strength, and personality that more than makes up for her tiny size. She’s forward and a bit snarky, but has a soft honesty about her as well as a huge heart, and will do anything in her power to help others. Because of this, people tend to find her immensely trustworthy, even if they’re fairly reserved.  
 **Trivia:**  
• One of many, _many_ children.  
• Because she's a folklore spirit, she's one of the few liminals that has lived with humans (whether they realized it or not) for most of her life.  
• Despite her size, Eilidh has no trouble drinking or eating much larger amounts than should be able to fit in her body. Just one of the perks of being magical!  
• Sews her own clothing, as she's already got the technical skill and most doll clothes are highly unflattering.  
 **Author Note:** One of my favorite little things in stories is when a character’s unique name is broken down for the reader and sounded out in natural in-story dialogue, so I couldn’t resist doing it with Eilidh: just like Haley without the H.

### Lilli

  
 _ (Reference pic: Greater Devil, Monster Musume supplementary material) _  
  
**Species:** Succubus **  
****Age:** ??  
 **Height:** 5’9” (173cm)  
 **Skin:** Caramel  
 **Eyes:** Golden Amber  
 **Hair:** Bleach Blonde  
 **Favorite Position:** Cowgirl  
 **About:** Easily the most abrasive of her group, Lilli is a succubus who is primarily concerned with having a good time, even if it’s in the middle of a mission. If she finds her work dull enough, she feels obligated to make her _own_ fun, a missive that typically involves flirting, sex, or some other thrill. She can find the others in her group to be a bit of a bore, because of this.  
 **Trivia:  
** • Unlike most succubi, she possesses a pair of horns. She's adamant that the reason for this is that she comes from a family of some notoriety. **  
******• Her body is surprisingly resilient when it comes to substance use— she still feels the effects and may become louder, more relaxed, etc., but her coordination does not tend to suffer nearly as much as it should, and she bounces back quickly from a hangover.  
• Doesn’t particularly have a ‘type’, although when it comes to human men she prefers two traits: shy or overconfident. She finds the former adorable, and the latter she just enjoys putting to shame.  
• Almost never calls anyone else in the LCF by their actual name, preferring nicknames like ‘Thommy’. She saves the rudest ones for Kyrie.

### Kyrie

  
 _ (Reference pic: Long-legged arachne, Monster Musume supplementary material) _  
  
**Species:** Arachne (long-legged breed) **  
****Age:** 29  
 **Height:** 6’10” (210cm)  
 **Skin:** Warm Ivory  
 **Eyes:** Crimson  
 **Hair:** Straw Blonde  
 **Drink of Choice:** Black tea with honey  
 **About:** Kyrie, the group tactician, is often mistaken for a bit of a hardass at first. With her military background, she is typically the most focused and rigid of the four, but she’s unafraid to speak openly and embrace her femininity (or even use it to her advantage).  
 **Trivia:** **  
**• She’s quite aware she can seem cold and unfeeling when it comes to romance… and typically, she believes that it’s “not her problem” and helps weed out the weak men.  
• Doesn’t much care for general-species arachne, as she finds them pompous and embarrassing.  
• Like Chelle, she cannot swim or ingest alcohol, though she enjoys spending time in the water if it’s shallow enough.  
• Has forty-six brothers and sisters.  
 **Author Notes:** I considered a long-legged arachne as one of the homestays super early on. Obviously that didn't happen, and so she developed as a member of LCF.

### Mira

  
 _ (Reference pic: Cara, Monster Musume) _  
  
**Species:** Minotaur (bullfighting descent) **  
****Age:** 26  
 **Height:** 7’2” (222cm)  
 **Skin:** Medium Caramel  
 **Eyes:** Brown  
 **Hair:** Dark Brown/Ash Blonde  
 **Likes:** ????  
 **About:** Even the others in Mira’s squad don’t know much about her: she tends to keep to herself and stay quiet, leaving her comrades to try and guess what she’s thinking at any given moment. She seems more comfortable in Violetta’s company than the others, but this may be more reflective of Kyrie and Lilli than anything else.  
 **Author Notes:** I’ll be honest, Mira is essentially an expy of someone from the original _Monster Musume._ In this case she’s based on Cara, a minotaur who is very much “quiet and intimidating” to everyone else. At a point, she was actually going to be a cyclops instead, but I didn’t want to combine her and Violetta’s LCF roles into one character and so she remained a minotaur even though it made the inspiration far more obvious.

### Violetta

  
  
 **Species:** Monoeye **  
****Age:** 21  
 **Height:** 4’11 (151cm)  
 **Skin:** Fair Porcelain  
 **Eye:** Lilac  
 **Hair:** Jade  
 **Favorite Book:** Jane Eyre  
 **About:** Violetta is considered to be a bit of an intellectual, though she is far too modest to claim as much herself. She has a bit of trouble speaking up around people and gets embarrassed when called out by others, but when she’s in her element she thrives, rattling off important information and figures as though it’s nothing.  
 **Trivia:** **  
**• Has a soft spot for period pieces and fantasy novels.  
• Despite being awkward around new people, she’s highly analytical and loves observing people to see what makes them ‘tick’.  
• Secretly enjoys karaoke, but would die if she had to do it around the others in her group.  
• Had an application submitted on her behalf to the Prometheus Society; though she was accepted, she passed it up, citing how stuffy those involved probably were.  
 **Author Notes:** Skittish characters are a lot of fun to write and too hard to pass up _._ Violetta has the same easily-frazzled nature as other monoeyes and cyclops across various monster girl media, but she’s got a highly gifted side to balance it and differentiate her more strongly from Chelle’s earlier nervous nature. During early planning she was actually a mosquito girl, but that idea was scrapped.


End file.
